


queen dean

by fruitinized



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Demon/Human Relationships, M/M, Royal dean, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitinized/pseuds/fruitinized
Summary: Dean, a human Omega, thought he was engaged to a normal Alpha when he said yes to Crowley, This is a fic on his adventures as Queen, unsure of how to be fancy, much less plan two wedding ceremonies. He is soon Hell's sweetheart, even if he can not see the hell hounds.1st chapter is prologue.





	1. Chapter 1

He flat out laughed the first time when a man came into the room and called crowley his majesty. All his employees called him that, and dean thought it was the cutest pet name ever. Crowley appeared to be a good leader in his office, no matter how many "my office is in hell,' jokes he'd make. 

Their relationship started simply, an alpha and an omega sharing drinks at a local bar and having sex in hotel rooms. Crowley was the most amazing alpha Dean had ever met, seeing him as an equal despite his omega status and lower wages. They sometimes laughed, they sometimes cried, they fell in love.  
On the night Crowley proposed, he showed up to dean's apartment with a meowing ball of fluff. The cat was so fluffy he didn't notice the ring tied to it's neck at first. Hell, he was so distracted by its cuteness it could have been waving a tiny flag and he would not have noticed. Crowley's patient smile as he slid the ring into Dean's view, this moment would remain with him forever. 

Dean packed up all of his belongings he wanted to keep in 3 boxes, easily fitting them in the back of Baby's trunk without issue. Crowley in the passenger seat, they were going to hell together.

"Our life begins today, are you ready Squirrel?"

"As long As I have you dear." Dean replied with a kiss. A portal opened before them and dean slowly drove through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets his first look at his new house. The portal took them straight to the mansion so as not to be too overwhelming.
> 
> Thanks to matajess2013, Werewolfgirl44, Ibreathebooks_42, Dark_Danny55, and tajalumi for leaving Kudos! Also thanks to all of my guests.  
> Wrote this up while stalling on a speech. I need to submit a video on swedish culture by midnight and all I can think of is the Gavle goat.... Burned for 30 years in a row. Santa literally set a goat on fire.

They drove onto a long driveway. Everything in front of him was absolutely regal. Trimmed topiaries in a garden, the perfect lawn, the mansion before them. Demon horses grazed in a field, creatures of black fur and blue fire. "Where's the garage?" Dean asked.  
"Pull up to the front door."  
A valet was in the group of demons who greeted Dean, gathering his belongings from the trunk before he could even blink.  
"Please don't bother with those, we can handle them." Dean said as he got out of the car, surprised to have his car door opened for him by Crowley. Taking his hand, they stood side by side.  
"It is our pleasure, please do not fret with such frivolities." A demon in a black suit replied, bowing.

"May I introduce Biff, our head butler." Crowley said introducing the stranger. 

Dean blushed, already feeling out of place. Were they going to live in such a large place? However could he use all of this space? How'd he house train a kitten in such a large space? HIS KITTEN. He looked the back seat to find his cat carrier missing. Only a moment of despair was allowed by his new mate, who tapped his shoulder and pointed. He found the cat carrier in the arms of a waiting maid, and took a sigh of relief.

Dean felt his knees lock as he felt utterly overwhelmed. Crowley's arm wrapped around his waist and he was brought into a hug. As he looked into crowley's eyes, that patient smirk... Dean's world stabilized. A hand slipped into his and Crowley guided him into their new house.

"If it so pleases you, your majesties, I have prepared a tour of the premises for our new queen." Biff offered as the other staff disapeared.  
"I believe Dean would appreciate a chance to get settled in first. Thank you Biff." Crowley said with a nod.  
Even though Crowley had already explained it to him before, the reality of being queen of a civilisation was dawning on Dean. He'd do anything for Crowley, but he felt majorly unprepared to lead.

Hell, his one bedroom apartment felt big after growing up in hotel rooms. Having his own kitchen seemed like a miracle. How'd he handle living in this castle?


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley not only carried his omega past the door, but for a good portion of the tour. Blushing, Dean inhaled the man's scent gland as he felt overwhelmed. The tour took an hour and he felt as though he were already lost.   
As far as royal duties went, Dean's first day in hell was a "day off." He built a nest with Fergie ... Ahem, King Crowley, in their quarters. His closet was almost a room onto itself, his duffel bag of clothes already sorted into the closet.   
Tucked away in a nest and his mate wrapped around him, he felt comfortable talking.  
"Tomorrow we start planning a wedding... It's gonna be a big thing like when Kate married the british prince, isn't it?"  
"Even bigger, Squirrel."  
"Do we have to do the thing where some royal court watches us mate? Cause that sounds weird."  
Crowley laughed.  
"We don't have to. You bear enough of my scent now that we could be considered consummated now. Plus if I make a claim mark during our wedding night, that would be plenty of proof."  
"Can we have a smaller wedding with our mortal family and friends? I don't want Sammy getting lost down here." Dean said with a worried scent coming off of him. He didn't want to bring his little brother to a gathering of a few thousand demons, no matter how polite they were.   
"Moose wouldn't get lost, but you have a point. A wedding in the mortal realm and in my realm sounds doable." Crowley said before sucking on Dean's scent glands.   
They devolved into a three hour love-making session, both feeling relaxed at the end. Somehow, after riding his alpha, Dean found himself in the saddle of a demonic horse. He was surprised the flames of the mane did not burn him. Crowley and him were off, wedding business being pushed to the side now. They rode for a hour, racing and laughing together.   
Dinner was a fancy affair. A feast welcomed dean, his plate being set at the opposite end of a long table as his mate. He picked up his plate and a fork from the 17 pieces of silverware by his plate and moved his place to sit beside his mate.   
"Dean, you're on my left side. Move to the other side of the table."  
"Why does it matter?" Dean asked confused.   
"As my beloved, you will never be tossed to my left. If anything, you'll always be my right hand man."  
Dean laughed, thinking this a joke. He was ignorant in the world of etiquette.   
As soon as he switched places, a whole new set of confusing silverware appeared by his plate.   
He grabbed a random fork for his salad.   
"You'll have to teach me what to do with all this pretty soon."  
"Oh, i will honey."


End file.
